


Bestie, a Slight Disagreement & Exhaustion

by EpicKiya722



Series: The Eel & the Dolphin [3]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A Bit of Team Bashing, First Meetings, Gen, Kaldur is a Gift, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, They get better though, Virgil Hawkins is a Sweetheart, and he is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Dolphin meets the Team for the first after a mission. However, the first impressions are hardly great. Virgil is practically a grumpy baby who hasn't had a nap. And Kaldur gets hurt, gets better and chips.





	Bestie, a Slight Disagreement & Exhaustion

It's been a couple of weeks since the two first met. They've gotten used to the company of each other rather quickly. Learning each other's morning routines, what foods they ate, dislikes...

Quickly, they did become friends, finding comfort in each other.

By a month and a half, Dolphin and Kaldur were close friends.

* * *

"Dolphin, where are you?!"

Kaldur had just came home to their now shared beach house, bags in hand from his recent trip to the store.

"Dolphin!"

Seconds later, he heard footsteps, his house-mate turning from out the hallway to him. She went to the bags that Kaldur was holding in his right hand. They headed to the kitchen to put up the items, Kaldur taking out the cans of peaches first.

"I have to leave for the base in a few minutes.", he says.

Dolphin stops for a second, pausing to sign to him.

_"Mission?"_

"Yup. I don't know where yet, but I will find out when I get there." He closes the cabinet after setting the chips inside. "Speaking of which, I need to allow you access there. I realized I have yet to introduce you to the Team. You might be familiar with La'gaan. He's an Atlantean, too."

_"That name does sound familiar. How long will you be gone?"_

"Probably a few hours. Hopefully."

* * *

Hours had indeed past since then.

Dolphin was lounging in the den, television playing some reality show that she wasn't paying any attention to. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that had her attention.

Something told her that somewhere else something went horribly wrong.

She stood, turning off the television before taking a leave out the room, heading for the front door and locking it behind her once she was outside.

Dressed in just a light blue muscle tee and cut jean shorts with only finding out where her friend was on her mind, Dolphin rushed down the sandy shore and dove into the cool water.

* * *

"Jeez, that was rather reckless of you!"

Hearing it for the umpteenth time since their fight with the Injustice League finished, pale greens rolled, the control of snapping deep in his chest.

"What were you thinking?!"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Kaldur had stopped, turning to look at his teammates.

"I was thinking like a leader."

They halted, visibly shook that his tone was as firm as it was.

"I was thinking of not having any of you get injured. I was thinking of not wanting to be unnecessarily nagged about protocols or guards because one of you got seriously hurt. I was thinking that I had a better chance of survival due to my biological build than anyone else! I was thinking about relieved that no one else was hurt than guilty that I allowed it!"

Kaldur can't help but feel frustration then, having it build up over the years since day one.

It hurts.

He feels a hand on his arm then, catching his attention.

It's Virgil, maskless with a obvious drawn displeasure.

"Instead of being rather nagging about Kaldur jumping in front of a knife that barely perched his skin, how about asking him if he's okay or thanking him?"

Their faces was clearly showing that they were even more shook about Virgil getting into them.

"You realize that out of all of us, Kaldur has the most weight to carry being leader? He's one the JL interrogate after missions, which I'm sure tire him out. He has to play big brother and mentor when the older heroes aren't around. He has to be the one responsible, on guard and alert when it comes to us. So I think it's reasonable that he a little sacrificial. If not a lot."

The younger male looks up at Kaldur, his demeanor softer.

"Sorry and thank you, Kaldur. Now, we should get that cut cleaned and wrapped. You're bleeding. Thick skin or not, you're still biologically half human and I believe blood is to stay inside the body."

He leads Kaldur off to the clinic area without another word.

It leaves the others to digest what just happened.

"Well... um... that was unexpected...", Artemis says, propping her now against the sofa.

"I... I wasn't prepared for that...", Wally admits.

"I was wondering when it was coming."

At the voice, they spin to see La'gaan leaning against a wall, arms crossed firmly over his chest with a blank expression drawn on his face. Beside him was a girl they've never seen before. White hair, blue scales on her arms and legs, and a scowl on her attractive face.

"Oh, La'gaan. Dude, you're back.", Garfield stated.

"Who is this? You know we're---"

"Her name is Dolphin and Aquaman already gave her access to the base. She's not evil, not a mole or anything else of the sort. She's just a fellow Atlantean who came to check on Kaldur and from what she heard, she isn't pleased.", La'gaan voiced, interrupting Cassie. He knew he sounded a little jerk-ish, but he could care less right now. He and Dolphin arrived just when they did, witnessing the small dispute. That didn't sit right with him. That Kaldur got injured and no one thought to be concerned.

"Now, we're going to go check on him. Don't follow."

La'gaan had took hold of Dolphin's wrist to lead her away. The Team has watched, mixed emotions seeing the Atlantean girl glare at them.

Bart visibly shook, taking a step back.

"Not right..."

* * *

He remembers being in a similar situation just over a month ago, except he was the one bandaging the victim and not the other way around.

Kaldur sat on the cushioned bench, at ease as Virgil placed the bandage on his cut after cleaning it. The wound didn't sting as much as it did before now.

"There. Proper care.", Virgil stood up, picking up the medical supplies and placing them back in cabinets. He sat back down beside Kaldur. He had leaned carefully on the Atlantean's shoulder, knowing he didn't mind it. "Thanks again, Kaldur."

Kaldur exhaled softly, propping his head on top of Virgil's. That frustration from moments ago had converted into exhaustion.

He was in dire need of a bed, specifically his bed.

Pronto.

"Thank you for thanking me.", he answered back, closing his eyes.

"I'm grateful, man. Grateful."

"I'm glad someone is."

He opened his eyes, seeing La'gaan and Dolphin coming closer, taking seats in the vacant chairs across from them.

Somehow, Kaldur does not feel baffled or a little shocked to see Dolphin. He feels more joyous really.

"Dolphin, Aquaman must have gave you access to the base, huh?"

Dolphin nodded, holding up her hands briefly to sign.

_"Yup. Met your team, by the way. Bad first impression on their part."_

"You must have came in at the moment we had a... disagreement."

_"Disagreement, my ass."_

"Dolphin..."

Dolphin just shrugged, smiling a little cheekily. Kaldur just shook his head.

"And I still love you. I see you met La'gaan."

"Yeah, she ran... swam into me when she arrived in Atlantis. I lead her back her after King Orin gave permission. I like her.", La'gaan said. The green of his cheeks darkened a little when scaled blue arms embraced him in a hug.

"Seems it's mutual." Kaldur nudged Virgil softly, feeling that he was getting heavier from being tired, too. "Virgil, this is Dolphin. Dolphin, Virgil."

"It's nice to meet you, Dolphin.", Virgil yawned. "How do you know Kaldur?"

Dolphin pointed at Kaldur, his wound, then herself.

Being half awake right now, Virgil only got a gist of it.

"Um... one of you was injured and got helped from the other...", he tried.

"Dolphin had an injury and I found her. Since then, she became a close friend of mine and lives with me at my beach house.", Kaldur clarified, standing up much to Virgil's displeasure. "Speaking of which, I want to go home, eat a sandwich and just sleep the rest of the day away."

"Take me with you.", Virgil begged, resting his head against Kaldur's arm, groaning like a child who was close to a tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Can I tag along, too? I have nothing to do and right now I don't want to be here.", La'gaan requested.

"I don't see the issue.", Kaldur replied, Dolphin nodding on agreement.

Virgil had let out a chuckle of a person so done with life, La'gaan allowing Dolphin to arm-loop with him.

The four of them exited the medbay, running into Batman and Black Canary who was going their way for a quick report from Kaldur. After he gave it, they continued onward to the main area.

They had spotted the others huddled together in the den area, presumably discussing something. Garfield had been the one to look up, hearing their footsteps. He nudged M'gann, drawing their attention as well.

"Kaldur! Wait!"

The Atlantean stopped, resisting the urge to giggle when Virgil whined against his back like a baby. Dolphin and La'gaan stood close, lacking scowls but visibly curious.

 The others gathered in front of him, each of them with a hint of uneasiness on their faces.

"Kaldur... About earlier? Um... We're so sorry.", Dick started, his tone soft and heartfelt. "We were complete asses. We really should have been a little more concerned."

"It's not like we don't care. We really do appreciate what you do. We just don't like it when you get all sacrificial on us because we might lose you. We definitely should have been a little more clear on that.", Artemis added.

"We did come off a little harsh. Virgil was right before.", Wally finished. "Please forgive us?"

The Atlantean stared at them for a while, pondering on what he should do.

His good nature almost instantly won.

"I forgive you."

Relief was drawn on their faces now, arms reaching out to hug him. Kaldur decided to just accept it, hugging them back.

"However, because Kaldur is the definition of an angel, please be a bit more courteous to him from now on. If he gets hurt, don't forget him or yell at him. He's just looking out for us.", Virgil stated. "Now let's go. I needs sleep."

"You're such a baby.", La'gaan teased.

Virgil just grunted.

* * *

Dolphin had came into the den, carrying three blankets. One draped over her head, and two bundles bunched under her arms. She handed one to Virgil. He thanked her, quickly wrapping it around him until he looked like a human burrito with just his face out. He then leaned against Kaldur. The older was halfway sleep snuggled in his pillow. Somehow he still managed to his chips that he got earlier.

La'gaan was sitting on the floor against the sofa, eating some of those chips.

The sole female of them settled next to him, sharing the third blanket. Having giving the second to Kaldur.

The TV was playing some food traveling show. La'gaan and Dolphin were watching it, Kaldur barely paying attention and Virgil eventually fell asleep. Kaldur followed close behind, giving up his chips to La'gaan.

For a moment, the still awake duo stared at the other two, on the edge of chuckling when Virgil snored. He even tucked his face in the blanket.

Dolphin knew she would like Virgil. Seeing his actions today, there was already a soft spot for him. She could see he was a good kid and found a mentor and big brother in Kaldur just like La'gaan did. It made her want to coo.

"That must have been a tiring mission.", La'gaan noted, turning back to the television.

The older Atlantean nodded.

"I hope Kaldur's injury heals soon."

She nodded again. From the corner of her eye, she caught Kaldur moving a little, pouting and mumbling about something in his sleep. 

He looked at peace, even with the cut on his side.

 Kaldur truly was strong, a selfless leader. A good mentor and brother.

And a great friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a blog on Tumblr about the friendship between Kaldur and Dolphin. It's pretty much going to be the stories I write, headcanons, probably some incorrect quotes and pictures. I'll add an ask, too, so you peeps can ask questions.
> 
> [Eel & Dolphin Tumblr Page](https://eelanddolphin722.tumblr.com/)


End file.
